oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Chompy Bird Hunting
Official description Walkthrough *Ability to defend against level 64 wolves and level 53 ogres for short periods of time |items = *Any Hatchet (Bronze Hatchet attached to tool belt will work) *Feathers (100 or more to be safe) * 4-6 Wolf bones(Can be obtained during quest) *Chisel to make Wolfbone arrowtips. (Chisel attached to tool belt will work) (Arrow tips are not obtainable from grand exchange) *Knife (Knife attached to tool belt will work or can be bought from Bugs before you make the arrows for 25 coins) *Only three of the following six items: Onion, Doogle Leaf, Tomato, Cabbage, Equa leaf or a Potato. This is dependent on which three seasoning items you are assigned during the quest. The three items differ from player to player, and can easily be obtained during the quest. Recommended: *Ring of duelling (fast way to get there.) *Gnome Glider (faster way to get there but must require One Small Favour done.) *Dramen Staff (Fairy ring AKS - fastest way to start) *Armour and weapons (recommended if you're a low level as there are level 64 Wolves nearby.) |kills = Chompy Bird (Level 6) Wolf (level 61/25) (optional) }} Starting up * Talk to Rantz, located far east of Feldip Hills (look for , Fairy Ring AKS). He is hungry and wants you to help him make arrows for his unusually large bow, so he can hunt Chompy birds. Making the arrows Like any arrow, Ogre arrows need feathers, a shaft, and a tip. The shafts need to be made out of Achey logs. Achey trees are found all around Rantz, mostly to the south. Feathers can also be bought from Fycie, his daughter, for 25 gold pieces. *Chop down a few Achey trees for Achey logs (you'll need around 5 logs - Rantz himself wants 6 arrows and you will probably want a few of your own). *Use a knife on the logs to produce some Ogre arrow shafts. *Use feathers on the shafts to produce Flighted ogre arrows. You need 4 feathers per arrow; a little over 100 should be sufficient. The tips are carved out of wolf bones. *Kill a few Wolves (level 64) in the crater to the southwest of Rantz for wolf bones. The bones that spawn on the ground do not work. You may need 5 or 6 wolf bones. (lower levelled players might want to prepare a few from various lower levelled wolves. You may wish to go to Wolf Mountain for bones, as it is much faster and easier. Or else buy from the Grand Exchange, but they may be in low supply). *Use a chisel on the wolf bones to produce Wolfbone arrowtips (produces 2-6 arrowheads per bone) Make sure you have 2 or more bones before you chisel them, as if you only have one bone, it will only produce 2 arrowheads.. *Use the tips on the flighted shafts to produce Ogre arrows. (Please take notice that you CANNOT buy the arrowtips from the Grand Exchange, or he'll say you need to make them yourself.) *Return and talk to Rantz and give him some of the arrows. He then tells you about the swamp toads that his children like to play with. The inflatable toads *Ask Rantz all of the questions that are listed, or else you won't be able to open the chest later. *Enter the cave entrance, slightly north of Rantz. It is not shown on the map. *Speak to Rantz' daughter and son (Fycie and Bugs, respectively) in the cave. They will inform you that Rantz locked their ogre bellows in the chest. The chest is closed and weighted shut with a large rock. *Attempt to unlock the locked ogre chest. Unsuccessful attempts will reduce your strength by 1, although it is not difficult. *Search the unlocked ogre chest to retrieve the Ogre bellows (make sure to search it right away, or it may lock again). *Head back to where you found the wolves. Nearby, there is a swamp. *Use the ogre bellows on a swamp toad - it tells you that the air is too thin. *Use the bellows on the swamp bubbles in the swamp, at the southern or eastern end of the swamp pond. You get three shots with the gas filled bellows. It may be refilled if required. *Use the ogre bellows on a toad again to get a bloated toad and you will catch it and put it in your inventory automatically. Only 3 toads may be carried at once. If you were to capture a fourth toad, one of your toads in your inventory would escape. The hunt *Return to Rantz and talk to him. He will show you where you need to place the toads to lure the chompy birds out. *DROP a bloated toad on the spot (a yellow flashing arrow will mark it). Tell Rantz you have placed the bait. Don't stay too close to the bait, but make sure it is visible. Wait for a while and the bait will disappear. Continue placing the bait until you have no more left. After you place your last bait, a Chompy bird will appear. Rantz will take a shot at it, but he will miss. He will complain that the arrows don't fly straight. *Talk to Rantz and offer to help shoot for him. He will agree and give you a spare ogre bow. *Head back down to the clearing and place another toad (it doesn't have to be on the exact tile indicated at first). *Wield the ogre bow and ogre arrows and when the bird appears, range it. If the bird doesn't appear or it flies away before you can kill it, keep placing bloated toads to lure the Chompies back. *Once you kill a Chompy, pluck the carcass and take the raw chompy back to Rantz. He now wants you to cook it as well. Cooking the chompy bird Rantz will name a special ingredient that he wants the bird to be cooked with. He will also tell you to ask the children what they would like the bird seasoned with. *Go into the cave and ask both Fycie and Bugs what they want the Chompy seasoned with. In all, you will need three different ingredients, but only one bird. *It's different from player to player what the ogres want on the Chompy. Below is the locations of possible ingredients. **'Onion:' To the west of the swamp, planted near the tomato on a stool, there's a fire and some ogres, right around there. You need to pick them from the ground, because they don't appear on the minimap. **'Doogle leaf:' West of onion spawn, in between the fungus (red dot on minimap). **'Tomato:' West of the swamp on a stool, in the same area as the onions (red dot on minimap). **'Cabbage:' Pick Cabbage from ground not too far from tomato on the stool. **'Equa leaf:' You can get this south-east of Rantz, south of the place you placed your toad for the bait. (These may be difficult to find depending on your computer's settings. If this is the case, steer to them with the mini-map. Once you're standing on them, click under your player.). **'Potato:' You have to pick a potato from a potato plant south-east of Rantz, right beside the Equa leaf. *Use the bird on the ogre spit-roast north of Rantz and all three ingredients will automatically be applied on the bird. *Present Rantz with his delicious seasoned cooked chompy bird. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *2 Quest points *262 experience *1,470 experience *735 experience *Ogre bow *Ability to fletch ogre arrows *Ability to cook chompy birds and earn an ogre hat Music unlocked *Chompy Hunt Required for completing Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Skrach Uglogwee *Zogre Flesh Eaters *Rum Deal Obtaining Chompy Hats After completing the quest players can continue to hunt chompies to obtain Ogre hats. Hats are rewarded once players reach a set amount of chompy or jubbly kills by speaking to Rantz. The most advanced hat is awarded after 4,000 kills. Once you kill your 4,000th Chompy Bird, you will receive 30,000 bonus Ranged experience. The current GE price for 4000 chompies is * 4000}}}} coins. Equipment Setup Inventory Players should try to carry the least amount of weight they can. Energy potions are optional if players have low agility but they will not last very long. Food is also optional as you might be hurt from the exploding toads. Steel arrows are not required but may be gathered if wielding Ava's accumulator while the toggle is turned on. Only one ogre bellow is needed. Grounds Using the hunting grounds at the very west may be advisable, mainly because there are no monsters there to attack players. Additionally, there are several spots to choose from. You do not actually have to put the bait on the dirt grounds but an open area helps. Strategy After finding their preferred hunting spot, players should inflate their bellows. Then players should gather three toads and inflate them with the bellows. Dropping the toads in the hunting area will set them as bait. While waiting for the chompy birds to come, inflate your bellows again and gather toads. When a Chompy bird is seen, they do not have to be attacked straight away, as they actually stay for quite a while. Players can choose to pluck them after they die. Raw chompies weigh 10 kg each, so they will add a considerable amount to a player's weight. Decent money can be made by selling raw chompy on the Grand Exchange. Some players also choose to bring unfinished wild pies, and add the chompies to them. This reduces the chompies' weight to almost nothing. Players may wish to wear weight reducing clothing. Trivia *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Poor Rantz was so clumsy he couldn't shoot anything! But I managed to kill the Chompy Bird." *When you try to melee the Chompy bird, you get the message "The chompy bird is too quick for your melee weapon" anyway. See also *Zogre Flesh Eaters *Recipe for Disaster References nl:Big Chompy Bird Hunting fi:Big Chompy Bird Hunting fi:Chompy Bird Hunting Category:Quests Category:Big Chompy Bird Hunting Category:Wikia Game Guides quests